Service de Sécurité Incendie de Rivière-du-Loup
History Fire Stations Apparatus Roster All pump/tank measurements are in Imperial gallons. 'Caserne 14 '- 553, Rue Lafontaine :Unité 101 - 2014 GMC Terrain chief :Unité 114 - 2016 Dodge Durango operations chief :Unité 214 - 2016 Spartan MetroStar MFD / Carl Thibault pumper (1250/850/30F) (SN#2709) :Unité 314 - 2011 Spartan Metro Star / Levasseur pumper/tanker (1050/1640/30F) :Unité 714 - 2005 E-One Cyclone II quint (1500/200/100' rearmount) (SN#SO127483) :Unité 814 - 2010 Dodge Caravan first responders :Unité 914 - 2004 Dodge Ram 1500 4x4 light rescue :Unité 1114 - 1997 GMC T8500 / Maxi Métal walk-in heavy rescue :Unité 1614 - 2017 Ideal Cargo / FD-built air trailer :Unité 1714 - 2006 Ideal Cargo / FD-built hazmat trailer :Unité 1814 - 2013 Zodiac rescue boat (#C21965QC) :Unité 1914 - 2006 Honda 4x4 ATV off-road rescue :Unité 1914 - 1998 JMS brush trailer for ATV :Unité 1914 - 2006 Laroche trailer for ATV and brush trailer :Unité 2014 - 1995 Spartan Gladiator SMFD / NOVAQuintech pumper (1050/500/30A) (SN#NQT16X50C0250629) (Only use for training or in case of a major fire) :Unité 9014 - 2004 Jeep Liberty utility Caserne 14 .jpg|Caserne 14 101 RDL.jpg|Unité 101 214.jpg|Unité 214 - 1995 Spartan Gladiator 314-0.jpg|Unité 314 - 2011 Spartan Metro Star 314.jpg|Unité 314 - 2011 Spartan Metro Star (2) 714 Riviere du Loup .jpg|Unité 714 - 2005 E-One Cyclone II 814.jpg|Unité 814 - Chevrolet Uplander 1114.jpg|Unité 1114 - 1997 GMC T8500 9014 and 914 .jpg|Unité 9014 et 914 - 2004 Jeep Liberty / 2004 Dodge Ram 1500 4x4 134.JPG|Unité 714 - 2005 E-One Cyclone II quint 10295553_10203733616771850_8153729325007505332_o.jpg|Unité 714, Unité 1114 et Unité 114 'Caserne 15' - 312, rue Principale, Saint-Modeste :Unité''' 315''' - 2011 Freightliner M2 106 / Levasseur pumper/tanker (1050/1500) (Ex-Saint-Modeste) :Unité 915 - 2007 Chevrolet Silverado / Fibrobec light rescue/first responders (Ex-Saint-Modeste) 315_st_modeste.jpg|Unité''' 315''' - 2011 Freightliner M2 106 915_st_modeste.jpg|Unité 915 - 2011 Chevrolet Silverado 'Caserne 20' - 210, rue Saint-Jean-Baptiste, L'Isle-Verte :Unité 220 - 2007 Freightliner M2 106 / Levasseur pumper (1050/800/30F) (Ex-L'Isle-Verte) :Unité 420 - 2016 Freightliner M2 112 / Maxi Métal tanker (-/3000) :Unité 920 - 1991 GMC P3500 / Grumman Olson step van rescue Retired Apparatus :2007 Honda Civic prevention car :20?? Chevrolet Uplander first responders (Ex-Rivière-du-Loup police department) :199? Chevrolet Venture service :1995 E-One Cyclone II aerial (-/-/110' rear-mount) (Ex-Fairfax County Fire and Rescue Department) (Loaned from 1200°) :1993 Chevrolet P60 / Grumman / 2002 Lafleur step van command post (SN#1387) (Sold to Service de Sécurité Incendie de Lejeune) (Ex-Notre-Dame-du-Portage, ex-Snap-On delivery truck) :1992 Freightliner FLD 120 / 1972 Tougas / FD-built tanker (?/2200/25F) (Ex-Notre-Dame-du-Portage) :198? Ford LT9000 / 1979 Technova tanker (-/3400) (Ex-L'Isle-Verte, ex-Milk tanker) :1979 International S2554 / Pierreville tanker (420/1550) (SN#PFT-963) :1978? Ford C900 / Pierreville pumper (840/500/75' boom) :1975 Ford LN800 / Thibault pumper (840/500) (SN#T75-102) :1954 GMC 450 / Bickle-Seagrave pumper (420/250) :1954 GMC 450 / Bickle-Seagrave pumper (420/250) :1937 Fargo 1½ ton / ? pumper (400/-) (Sold to Service de Sécurité Incendie de Saint-Hubert-de-Rivière-du-Loup in 1968) :193? Richelieu pump trailer (400/-) Ex - ?14 .jpg|1979 International S2500 _cole_portage2-t7pmh.jpg|1992 Freightliner FLD 120 / FD-built tanker Unité 912 .jpg|1993 GMC Grumman P60 step van Future Plans *Renovate fire station 14 *Replace Unité 814 External Links Service de Sécurité Incendie Rivière-du-Loup Station Map Riviere-du-Loup Riviere-du-Loup Riviere-du-Loup Riviere-du-Loup Riviere-du-Loup Riviere-du-Loup Riviere-du-Loup Riviere-du-Loup Riviere-du-Loup